Current methods of horizontally wrapping a skid require manual labor. The present method consists of having a lift truck holding the skid in the air, and a laborer using a hand plastic wrap dispenser to wrap the skid from top to bottom. Hand-wrapping the skid with the plastic dispenser requires bending and stretching and can be time-consuming as well as uncomfortable for the laborer. These problems can result in inefficient working environment for employers and injury problems for employees. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a machine to wrap the skid horizontally which eliminates the manual labor required as well as the bending and stretching of the laborer when performing this operation. The present invention also significantly improves the workplace safety for the employees while reducing the overhead cost, such as insurance claims, for the employers.